


Just Enough

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Routine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 20:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Beast Boy goes through a whole routine to fall asleep.





	Just Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Teen Titans' nor am I profiting off this.

Beast Boy never just falls asleep. First he gets a snack, though he just brushed his teeth. Robin strictly forbids food from their bedrooms due to the cereal incident, which means an extensive process of sneaking back. By the time he finishes, her patience is thin, but she stays up. 

Next comes the flopping around. He tries both sides of each pillow. Eventually all but one pillow winds up on the floor. Finding a position takes him another ten minutes. 

The signal is yawning. A whine of the mattress as he stretches out. 

"Tell me a story, Raven," he calls, "I know you can hear me." 

"Of course."


End file.
